wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Snowfall
Queen Snowfall is a young female IceWing who was introduced in Winter Turning and later appeared in Darkness of Dragons. After Queen Glacier's untimely death from a plague spell cast by Darkstalker, Snowfall became the new ruler of the IceWings. She currently resides in her palace. In The Poison Jungle, we also learn that she is a very paranoid and anxious queen due to Darkstalker attempting to kill her entire tribe. Like her mother, Glacier, she does dealings with Jerboa, a SandWing animus dragon. Personality In Winter Turning, Snowfall was noted by Winter to be sarcastic, condescending, and smug. She becomes jealous of anyone else placed higher than her in the IceWing rankings, and was expressed to be "abundantly blessed with mean smugness" by Winter. In Darkness of Dragons, she was furious when her mother died and swore vengeance on the NightWings. As a result of the plague Darkstalker sent that killed Queen Glacier and began her reign, she is described by Jerboa to be paranoid and perpetually anxious, and thus hard to deal with. Biography Winter Turning While Winter scans the rankings of the IceWings in the First Circle, he notices that Snowfall has moved to the top position on the dragonet side (first place in the First Circle), in front of Lynx, who was in second place. When Winter is moved to take her spot, she shoots him a nasty glare that says that she hates someone else being in first place. When the IceWing dragonets are dismissed, Snowfall stays to congratulate him sarcastically and to stare at the rankings, along with Hailstorm, "as if she could reshape them with the sheer force of her eyeballs," clearly meaning that she was upset about the new rankings. Darkness of Dragons When Darkstalker enchants a scroll to tell news of the IceWings, it was revealed that Queen Glacier is dead, and Snowfall has become the new queen, and that she has brought the entire IceWing army to Jade Mountain to fight the newly super-powered NightWings. Snowfall, Hailstorm, and Narwhal are shown demanding the Jade Mountain staff to tell them where Darkstalker is, which they didn't know. Winter shows up and she is shocked, looking at Hailstorm as if expecting him to disappear, then demanding to know how Winter is alive. Winter exclaims that it's not important and begins helping his friends attempt to convince her not to fight the NightWings. Before she can consider, NightWing scouts with gifts of speed appear and begin attacking, throwing the discussion away and officially beginning the battle. Narwhal is killed while blocking the NightWings from her, but Snowfall keeps relatively calm throughout the battle and launches frostbreath attacks of her own. She was later teleported back to the Ice Kingdom along with the other IceWings, due to Anemone's spell. In the epilogue, it is mentioned that Snowfall wanted to close the borders and isolate the Ice Kingdom but reconsiders this after she receives large amounts of letters from her own tribe requesting to attend Jade Mountain Academy. ''The Poison Jungle'' In the epilogue, Snowfall and Jerboa have a meeting outside of Great Ice Cliff. Snowfall's scouts have spotted hundreds of dragons on their way to Pyrrhia, this is most likely the LeafWings, some SilkWings, Turtle and Tsunami. She demands that Jerboa extends the Ice Cliff to prevent the "invaders" from taking her kingdom, as she became very paranoid after the plague that killed Queen Glacier and the majority of her tribe. Jerboa tells her that animus magic isn't currently working for anyone on the continent. Snowfall becomes enraged and storms off, concluding the epilogue. Relationships More info flying in soon... Family Tree Quotes "Well, ... That was unexpected." "Indeed, ... I can't ''wait to hear all the details." "This is ssssssssssssssssssoooooooo ''interesting, isn't it? ... Three moons, Hailstorm. I bet you feel so peculiar right now." "There's not ''quite enough distance between our numbers for you to be giving me orders, ... Besides, ... I'm sure I won't be the only dragon who wants to ask Hailstorm about the Diamond Trial. Are you considering it, Hailstorm dear? With only twelve days until you're seven, I certainly hope so. ... I mean, if you succeed, you'll move up to first place, ... Your life would be right back on track instantaneously."'' "Oh, how funny, I wouldn't have thought ''you'd want him to, ... Have you forgotten that the Diamond Trial must also be undertaken by a defending challenger? That's whoever is currently in first place, of course. But only one dragon can survive the Trial. Dear me, that means it'll be brother against brother, won't it? Tsk, tsk. What a conundrum for poor Hailstorm."'' "You're ''dead. ''You totally ''died." - To Winter "''That's quite simple. All you have to do is tell us where he is." - To The Dragonets of Destiny "WHAT?" - When she hears that the NightWing army is coming. "We're not going anywhere. We're ready to fight them!" - To The Dragonets of Destiny about the NightWings. "Our whole tribe nearly died and it would have been your fault." - To The Dragonets of Destiny "Finally! ... I don't have time to wait around forever! I have an entire kingdom to run!" -To Jerboa II. "Well-- ... I guess I'm more punctual than she is, ... so you'll have to be, too!" ''-To Jerboa II. ''"Have you thought about what I asked? ... Well, I've changed my mind. I need something else instead." -To Jerboa II. "The Great Ice Cliff, ... It's completely stupid." ''-To Jerboa II. ''"It protects our southern border from, I don't know, invading SandWings, if they were dumb enough to try that, ... I've only seen it's animus magic work once." -To Jerboa II about The Ice Cliff. "But here's the problem. Maybe most dragons would try to attack that way, over land, and so we'd be protected. But what if Darkstalker comes back? Or another dragon like him comes along? And they try coming at us over the water instead? What if they fly around and come in out northern border? Or east?! OR WEST?!" '' -To Jerboa II. ''"Maybe not, but they might be interested in killing all of us! I can think of a very big scary awful dragon who was pretty recently interested in that exact thing! [... So I want you to expand the Great Ice Cliff for me, ... I want it to go all the way around, along the entire border of the kingdom. ... Something has happened. But you can't go tell Queen Thorn." -To Jerboa II. "And ''guess what ''one of them saw? ...DRAGONS! Hundreds of dragons! Coming this way! Across the ocean! I don’t know from where! But they’re coming for my kingdom and I won’t let them! Build me more Ice Cliff RIGHT NOW!" -To Jerboa II. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! ... No! It's an invasion! And you have to stop it!" -To Jerboa II. "And look how she ended up! ... She could have won the War of SandWing Succession! She could have protected the tribe from the plague!" "She should have told me about you sooner, ... Our own animus magic is exactly what we need." "WHAT?!" “How is that possible? ... Why is this happening NOW, just when I found you?! I NEED THAT MAGIC!” -To Jerboa II, on the subject of animus magic not working "Prove it. Prove that it doesn't work." "Absolutely not." "If you can't do magic, ... then what ''good are you? You're completely useless!"'' Trivia * Snowfall is Queen Glacier's only named daughter. ** She has at least one unnamed sister who may try for the throne. * She appears to have a similar personality to Snowfox in Darkstalker (Legends). * She is currently the youngest queen in Pyrrhia. In Winter Turning, she is close to turning seven; she may have turned seven in the gap between that and the conclusion to Darkness of Dragons, which still makes her younger than Glory. * She is the fourth known queen to ascend to the throne without killing the previous queen, along with Queen Pearl, Queen Glory, and Queen Thorn. * She is also the third known dragon to become the queen of their tribe at a young age, the first two being Queen Pearl and Queen Glory. *She is one of the only dragons to know of Jerboa's existence. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SnowfallTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Thethree.png|I'm Glad you Came by Haasio Sahel IceWing - Snowfall.png|Snowfall by HappyFalconQueen Queen Snowfall.png|Snowfall by Deathseerthenightwing1 Screenshot (4).png|I Need your Magic by xxxSnowdragonxxx de:Queen Snowfall fr:Avalanche Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:WT Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:PJ Characters Category:IceWing Royalty